


'Bout Fucking Time

by Ryu_Morte



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, PWP, Smut, TS pov, Will edit later
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-10
Updated: 2016-07-10
Packaged: 2018-07-22 16:40:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7446295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ryu_Morte/pseuds/Ryu_Morte
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thomas, Brandon, Leo, and Jason, head to the UK for In The Loop. Brandon is just happy to get Thomas alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	'Bout Fucking Time

**Author's Note:**

> I saw how Thomas wanted fanfics of him and Brandon and this popped into my head haha. Sorry if it's shitty, I haven't written a fanfic in about 6 years, it's late, and I've barely slept the two weeks prior. I'll probably edit it later, fix mistakes and add more detail. 
> 
> I had a lot of fun writing this and hope you have half as much fun reading it haha. 
> 
> Please let me know if you notice errors, I love constructive criticism! 
> 
> Might continue the story if people like it.

It's Late at night when Jason, Leo, Brandon and I finally reach the hotel but I can barely contain my excitement. We're all exhausted from the long flight but I've never been to England before, so I'm giddy as all heck. Once we've each settled into our adjoining rooms - nothing too fancy, but pleasantly decorated - we each get ready for bed; tomorrow's going to be a big day! 

I unpack, brush my teeth, shower and strip down to my boxers, before crawling into the soft bed. It's plenty comfortable but I'm way too hyper to sleep! So, I decide to go on my phone for a while, maybe it'll help. 

It doesn't. 

I groan in frustration and roll up into an indignant blanket burrito, when I hear a knocked on the door separating my room from Brandon's. 

Darn, I hope I didn't wake him up. 

"Thomas?" He calls softly. 

Forgetting that I'm only wearing a pair of tight boxers, I get up to see what he wants. When I open the door, Brandon's hair is a mess and he's wearing a pair of pyjama bottoms and a baggy T-shirt. Laughing quietly, he quirks an eyebrow at my state of undress. I fidget, feeling very self-conscious. My face feels like it's on fire. 

"What's up, man? Sorry if I woke you." I smile shyly. 

"No it's not that." He assures me, voice slightly raspy. I notice his eyes flick down my body and back up to my face, and he bites his lip. 

Did-did he just check me out? 

I swallow, my mouth suddenly dry. "Um, what is it then? We...have a busy day tomorrow, y'know, with the convention." 

"Yeah," he chuckles deeply, the sound sending a shiver down my spine. "I was just wondering if you could help me with something?" 

I perk up a little at that, I love helping my friends. "No problem!" I agree. 

He motions for me to follow him into the room and I do, closing the door behind me. "What do you need help w-mph!" I don't get to finish the question, because the moment I turn around, he's pinning me against the wall, his lips on mine. His lips are so warm and soft and I can taste the mint from his toothpaste. His hands are on my neck and in my hair, his facial hair scraping my smooth cheek, and that all makes it even better. 

He presses himself flush against me and I think I can tell what problem he wants me to help with. I let out a soft, startled moan into the kiss and my cheeks heat up again. I feel dizzy when he pulls away to mouth hot kisses and bites down my throat. When did I wrap my arms around his neck? 

"Wha-what are you...?" I stammer. 

"I'm fucking sick of waiting for you to make the first move, idiot." He smirks, coming back up to kiss me. 

It takes all of my will power to pull away after a little while but I want an explanation. He pouts - adorably, I might add - his lips red and plump. I force my eyes to meet his. "Huh?" I ask breathlessly. Wow, real articulate there, Thomas. 

Looking like an idiot is worth it for the way he laughs, it's deep and rich and it's impossible not to join in. 

"I've wanted to do this for a long time, Thomas." Those words, in his voice deep with arousal, go straight to my groin. Oh dear. "And I know you have, too." He finishes, caressing my cheek and running his thumb over my lower lip. 

"I-I thought you were straight." I mumble. He quirks a brow at me again and I try to look away from those warm brown eyes but they've got me trapped, sure as a masterball. 

"You're a terrible actor." He snorts, kissing my forehead. 

"That was so uncalled for!" I gasp, only somewhat dramatically. Brandon just laughs and kisses my nose. 

"You're so fucking cute." 

I'm giggling when I swat him away. He retaliates by pinning my wrists to the wall, with a wolfish grin. I try - and fail - to hold back a light moan when his teeth drag over my collarbone. He moves so that both my wrists are pinned beneath one of his hands and presses our lips together, again, groping my ass with his free hand. I arch against him and yelp into his mouth, feeling his smile against my own. Hooking his thumb into the waistband, he pulls away slightly to whisper in my ear. 

"Can I?" 

I shiver. "Yes!" I answer, breathlessly. "But," I lick my lips, "you too." My face is on fire and I can't believe this is happening. I've liked Brandon since we first met and to find out he likes me back - especially this way - is a dream come true! 

He lets go of my hands in favour of tugging my boxers down, freeing my half-hard friend, and I immediately reach for his shirt, tearing the material over his head and tossing it across the room. 

"Eager." He teases, kissing me, roughly.

"You said, yourself; it's been way too long." I retort. It ends in a squeak when he starts stroking me, agonizingly slowly. 

"You have no idea." He growls in my ear, nipping my shoulder afterward. 

I fumble with the drawstring on his bottoms, but instead of stopping, his hand speeds up, while his other hand gropes my ass again. Then there's a finger against my entrance, not penetrating, just rubbing the ring of muscle, and I hiss at the cold slickness. 

When did he grab lube?  
Not that I'm complaining. 

"Okay?" He asks and I nod, quickly, not trusting my voice. I'm shivering from pleasure and anticipation when he slides the first digit in. 

His hand on my dick speeds up to distract me from the discomfort as he slowly thrusts in and out. My hands are gripping his shoulders tightly, because if I don't have something to hold onto, I'll lose my mind. Or fall - my knees are awfully shaky. It begins to feel good and he brings a second digit to join the first when I quietly gasp; "more!" 

There's a little pain this time but Brandon waits for it to fade before he starts scissoring fingers, thrusting them, gently. He twists them around for a moment until he finds my prostate. I have to bite down on his shoulder to muffle my embarrassingly loud moan, when he rubs that spot. He adds a third finger, slowly, properly stretching me. When we've agreed it's good enough, he scoops me up because my legs are shaking too badly for me to walk, and lays me down on the bed, kneeling next to me. 

I push Brandon down, quickly ridding him of his pyjamas, and kneel down as best I can, taking his cock into my mouth. 

"Fuck, Thomas!" He gasps. I suck and lick the head, slowly lowering until my nose bumps his belly. He lets out a low groan, when I start bobbing my head, that makes my dick throb. My tongue rubs over his shaft while I suck and my hands come up, one dragging blunt nails over his thigh, the other rubbing his balls. God, I love the soft, deep, moans tumbling from his lips. He bucks up and I have to pull away slightly so as not to gag, hand gipping his thigh for support. 

I look up to see his face contorted in pleasure and moan around his cock. Our eyes meet and he pills me off of him, kissing me, hard. 

"Grab the headboard." He orders, panting. I comply, quickly, hearing him tear open a condom packet.  
I know he applied more lube, too, because it's cold and slick when he rubs the head against my entrance and I shiver. He stills, and it takes me a moment to realize that he wants me to ask for it. I groan in frustration. 

"Screw me, already!" 

He kisses my neck, grinning, and whispers in my ear; "with pleasure", before he slowly pushes inside. 

I gasp at the stretch but it doesn't hurt. It seems like forever before he's fully inside of me, still and waiting for me to adjust. After a moment, it feels alright and I tell him to move. 

His thrusts are slow and shallow at first, which both feels great and no where near enough. 

"Harder!" I moan. He covers my mouth with his hand, presumably so we don't wake up the others, and speeds up his thrusts, changing angles until he finds my prostate again and my loud moan in muffled by his hand. Pleased with himself, he thrusts harder, rubbing that sweet spot every time, letting out soft grunts and moans of his own - mostly of the word, "fuck" - with each sound going straight to my dick. He sinks his teeth into my neck and starts stroking me in time with his thrusts. My eyes roll back and I know I won't last long, I'm putty in his hands, my whole body tingling with ecstasy. He pulls out and I'm embarrassed to admit I whimpered at the loss, but he quickly flips me over, onto my back on the bed, kissing me roughly with a slight clack of our teeth and thrusting back inside me. I gasp into his mouth and wrap my legs around his waist and my arms around his shoulders, clawing down his back. 

"Your ass is amazing and all, but I wanna see your face when I make you come." He pants, resuming his rough pace, gripping my hips to pull me into each thrust. I know I'll be sore tomorrow but I don't care. One more perfect thrust against my prostate and I sharp bite to my collar send me over the edge, and I come all over his hand and my abdomen, moaning Brandon's name. He follows after a few more thrusts, gasping against my throat. Once we both come down from the high, he gently pulls out of me, taking off the condom and throwing it in the trash. I want a shower but I'm way too tired and my legs feel like wet noodles, after what was probably the best sex I've ever had. Brandon, seems to guess my thinking and chuckles, lying down and pulling me to cuddle against his chest. 

"Don't worry, we can clean up in the morning." He yawns. I nod, already close to dosing off when I hear a snort across the room. I look up to see Leo wearing a shit-eating grin.

"'Bout fucking time." Is all he says, before turning to go back to his own room. 

Brandon laughs, hysterically, while I hide beneath the blanket, shouting indignantly; "Oh. My. God."


End file.
